Parallels
by Miss Poki
Summary: It was depravity, they knew, perversion of the vilest kind, but living in a dark cupboard with your twin sister for eleven years tends to slightly warp your notions of right and wrong. AU, incest. H/OC


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just mucking around with someone else's stuff.

* * *

_It was depravity, they knew, perversion of the vilest kind, but living in a dark cupboard with your twin sister for ten years tends to slightly warp your notions of right and wrong._

The summer night was quiet.

Warm wind blew lightly through the bushes and around the trees; it drifted through the window of a small bedroom, ruffling spare pieces of parchment and littered quills before softly caressing exposed skin.

Green eyes stared fixedly at a crack on the ceiling, troubled eyes narrowed in thought.

He tried to forget his racing heart, his heated skin. He tried –but failed, to think nothing had changed. But it _had_.

Their life had just gotten more complicated.

Shadows played over the white washed ceiling, the streetlight sliding in and out sight. The warm wind touched his forehead; blowing away his dark bangs to reveal a sharp scar.

To him it had felt right and _wrong_, awkward yet strangely relaxing. It'd been something they _shouldn't_ have done -something out of bounds. He bit his lower lip and frowned.

Still, he had no regrets –he _thought_ he didn't, anyway. Maybe, just maybe…

A soft sigh interrupted his thoughts. A white, warm arm shifted over his chest. His dark-haired companion draped herself over his body, placing her head just next to his.

Green eyes flickered to the side, catching a glimpse of a rickety bed, before coming to rest on soft features.

A wavering ray of moonlight illuminated her creamy cheeks; her swollen lips were slightly parted. His eyes drifted over the sharp line of her nose and over her high forehead, over the identical, lightning-shaped scar that marred the smooth skin.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and traced his knuckles under her jaw-line, watching as a small smile played on her lips.

Eyes fluttered open, revealing identical green orbs; green on green, the duality of death.

She gazed at him, hazily taking in his thoughtful expression and pensive eyes. Her eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Harry?" She whispered, removing her body from his, "what is it?"

He blinked and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't know," he said just as quietly, "I-" he turned with a grimace and eyed the cracks on the ceiling, "it just… feels weird."

She sat up slowly, not bothering to cover her nakedness and stared at him through heavily lidded eyes. Pushing away her long tangled mane, she placed a soft hand against his chest and turned to look at the wall.

"I know." She frowned, her eyes reflecting the yellow streetlight. "It's strange." She looked at him hesitatingly. "But I- I like the feeling."

He traced the side of her arm with his hand. "So do I."

She bit her lip and turned back towards the wall murmuring something too softly for him to hear. His hand stilled on her arm, just over a round scar. Slowly, he removed his fingers from her skin, letting his hand drop onto the mattress with a small _thump_.

"It's wrong," She repeated in a louder voice, "we shouldn't be doing this."

He didn't answer, allowing the conversation to fall into silence. They listened to the wind swaying through the leaves, the sound of cars whooshing in a distant street.

She was sure he could hear her heart beating erratically in her chest; see the blush that covered her cheeks when she thought of what they'd done. Parting her lips, she let out a small breath of air and turned to look at her twin.

He gazed back at her with thoughtful eyes, internally debating with himself on how to proceed. A small smile spread over his lips. "We don't care, do we?" He moved, thin, cotton sheets sliding down his chest as he sat up. Reaching up, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Anna and Harry don't care, do they?" He whispered, his hands tracing the soft planes of her exposed body. "Who cares if it's wrong when it feels so _good_? You've always been mine, Anna. You'll always be _mine_." Harry shrugged, a casual and graceful lifting of his shoulders. "What's the difference?"

Anna shivered at his touch, the corner of her lips tilting upwards. "We don't care, but… _others_ will." She turned away from him once more, letting him face her back as she stared at the wooden door. "What will they think?"

She felt Harry shift behind her, felt his warm arms encircle her waist, his hot breath blow against her ear. "Who cares what they think? _We_ don't –we never have." His hands traced patterns on her navel, soft lines and circles that were driving her mad. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest.

"I don't want anyone to know." Anna breathed.

"_We_ don't want anyone to know." He placed searing kisses down her neck. "They'd think us repulsive…"

"Too young…"

"And disturbed."

She turned to face him just as he placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder blade. He looked at her in confusion, before catching her expression. His eyes narrowed in delight, a small, satisfied smile touched his lips.

"They wouldn't understand," she said in a low voice, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Harry laughed lightly, eyes twinkling with derisive mirth. "No, not ever."

Anna smiled, pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple. She felt him swallow tightly, his steady heartbeat increasing ten-fold.

"Anna…" he murmured huskily, his hands slipping from her back unto her navel and travelling upwards.

Her smile widened absently as she pushed him unto his back. Straddling him, she placed feathery kisses down his chest before hovering over his lips, just out of his reach.

Hazy bright green eyes gazed at hazy bright green eyes, the tip of her nose brushed against his.

"We don't care." She whispered.

"No, we don't." He growled back.

They were different, she mused as they rolled around quietly on his small bed, their moans and pants barely louder than the wind. The Weasley's were a large family and she knew for certain that none of them felt any inclination towards the other. The Patil's were twins and yet, they didn't have the same close relationship she had with her Harry. Even the Weasley twins -for all they claimed to be inseparable, could act alone. But Harry and she were a package deal, where one went the other would soon follow. She considered him an extension of herself and together they made up a complete entity.

She let out a ragged breath as he trailed fiery kisses up her neck, before pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. Her body arched into his, her hands streaking through his hair.

She supposed it was their childhood that made them different. Having slept together in a cupboard for ten years could've done it, or maybe having each other as a constant companion might've helped. Before Hogwarts she'd never spent a night away from him in her whole life. She remembered crying desolately every night, not having him there as a buffer from the dark.

She still cried, though not as much…

Turning him over, she straddled him and nearly fell off the small bed. His strong arms caught her and placed her delicately on the mattress, her dark hair fanned out over the pillow.

Her Harry was smiling down at her, a smile he wouldn't ever show in public. His hand slipped from her waist to cup one of her breasts, lips moving closer for a searing kiss.

They were just a little different, after all…

* * *

This has been gathering dust on my desktop for about a year. Today just seemed like the perfect day for posting it somewhere.

Reviews would be very welcome,

Poki.


End file.
